


your words all over me

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - basic space; burning low [4]
Category: springwave
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: "i'm saying enjoy it. over and over again."[ burning low; minseo/yongsoo ]





	your words all over me

Minseo had been woken up by her own alarm, which she'd stupidly forgotten to silence this morning. Yongsoo had seemed to be undeterred by it, but she figured he was purposely avoiding being the one to make breakfast. So she'd made her way to the kitchen, dressed in nothing but Yongsoo's discarded shirt from last night. She busied herself in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for when he finally decided to join the land of the living.

 

.

 

Feigning sleep is a skill he's rarely had to utilize since Minseo became something of a permanent feature in his life, at least not for the reasons he used to. This particular morning is one of those times where he dusts off the old routine when he hears an alarm he definitely was not ready for, meaning Minseo's gone before long and he's left to try and fall asleep again. It doesn't work out - the more time he spends in bed, the more awake he gets. So ditching that idea, Yongsoo crawls out of bed to search the room for his underwear, unsurprised to find his shirt missing during his search. It isn't long before he finds her in the kitchen. "If I'd known you weren't done yet, I wouldn't have gotten out of bed," he murmurs, walking up and parking beside her before he tucks some of her hair behind one shoulder.

 

.

 

"If you'd have known I wasn't done yet you'd have waited for breakfast in bed." She says idly, but offers him a small smile as he moves her hair. If you'd told her months ago that she would be consistently waking up next to Yongsoo, that she'd miss him when he wasn't here, she'd have probably called you an idiot. But the fact of the matter was, he'd become such an integral part of her life that even she couldn't deny it now. "I should've taken your boxers too." She half pouts as she looks him up and down, leaning to kiss his cheek before turning back to the food cooking.

 

.

 

He laughs despite himself, knowing that even though it might have proven to be just a touch inconvenient when he was trying to find something to put on before coming out, he wouldn't have minded it so much if she was the reason for it. A low sigh caps off his laugh as he pushes away from the counter to give her more room to work, taking up space behind her instead. "There's still time for that," he points out, forehead rested on her shoulder.

 

.

 

She rolls her eyes but it's playful. "There's  _ always _ time for that." She reminds him, focusing entirely on the food she's cutting and checking the food already on the stove. There's something oddly calming about having him here, despite how much of a distraction he is already proving to be. "Did you sleep okay?" It's a question to take her mind off of the impure thoughts that are currently plaguing her.

 

.

 

He inhales and in the corners of his mind he catches whiffs of the food that's being made and chopped by very talented hands. But at the center of all of it is the scent of her, and it sinks until it's under his skin. It seems adamant about staying there as he shrugs. "Well enough." The words are said against her back, muffled by the kiss he leaves there before moving slightly higher up, to her shoulder. "You?"

 

.

 

She knew it would happen, that as soon as he of the bedroom she'd be too distracted to focus entirely on the food she was trying to make. The kiss makes her shiver and she tries to dip away from his lip, but the attempt is half hearted. "Very well." She mumbles, clearing her throat as she transfers some of the cut ingredients into the pan.

 

.

 

"Good." Yongsoo's mindful enough to pull away slightly for a beat or two, not wanting anything to fall on the floor where it could easily end up caught under his feet. But only slightly. There's still a hand on her waist, light and more occupied with toying with the fabric of his shirt than anything else. "You certainly look like you did. It'd be a shame if that wasn't the case."

 

.

 

"Mhm." She replaces the lid on the food on the stove, turning her attention to Yongsoo completely now. Minseo laughs softly, rolls her eyes at him before answering "I hardly think that after last night I'd be able to sleep anything  _ but _ well." She pokes his cheek, and then steps away from him to take out some plates.

 

.

 

He isn't the biggest fan of the space that's put between them but Yongsoo doesn't follow after her as she moves to collect something else for the breakfast he currently wasn't helping with. "Nice to know I don't have to work so hard at giving myself credit when you're here to pick up the slack for me. Finally."

 

.

 

"I'm feeling generous today." She says softly as she sets the plates down on the counter and turns the stove to a lower heat. She knows it should be done fairly soon, so she allows herself a moment to turn and face yongsoo. "Don't get used to it, there's only room for one big ego at a time in this apartment." She steps closer to him and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. "You get today to gloat." She hums as she turns back around.

 

.

 

Teeth bite down on his bottom lip when she turns away from him again, holding back a pout and a low  _ whine, _ and why wasn't he blindly chasing after her lips again? "Twenty four hours," he muses, hovering behind her. His hands settle on her shoulders, applying a faint pressure to them as his face lowers, lips close to her ear. "That's  _ a lot _ of time..."

 

.

 

She smiles as she feels him get closer to her, hands resting on top of the kitchen counter as she closes her eyes. "It is." She agrees "plenty of time, wouldn't you agree?" There's a pause before she opens her eyes and attempts to distract herself from his presence by shifting the plates.

 

.

 

"A generous amount, one might say." His left hand pulls in its direction, forcing his shirt to move with it. It doesn't budge very much, nor does it expose a lot of what he's looking for, but Yongsoo makes do with the little show of skin he's given himself. He kisses down, from the back of her ear to her cheek and along her neck before landing on the area of her shoulder he's been gifted. He starts with a simple kiss, chaste almost.

 

.

 

"I did say I was feeling generous." She points out, breath catching as he kisses her. She wills her body to fight against it, but truthfully, she's all too happy to tilt her head and close her eyes as he kisses down her neck to her shoulder. "You should use it wisely." She points out gently, hands still firmly resting on the kitchen counter.

 

.

 

"So what you're saying is... I should take my time? Make you wait for it?" A low hum vibrates from him, thoughtful in tone, before teeth are sinking in to leave behind a souvenir of their visit on her skin. It'll be gone soon, the bite nowhere near deep enough to create something lasting, but he doesn't mind it much. His tongue ambles over the red around it, appreciating the way it slips into and over the slight bumps he's created.

 

.

 

Her response is skewed by his actions, a quiet moan leaving her lips where her words should have been. She keeps her eyes closed, attempting to keep her breathing steady to avoid him realising he's won, or is winning. After a second, after she gets over the run of his tongue on her shoulder and the growing warmth running through her body, she replied. "No." It's a simple response, and she opens her eyes as she says it. "I'm saying enjoy it. Over and over again."

 

.

 

"Because you'd benefit the most from that, wouldn't you?" His words are a lure, easy to see from miles away, but he doesn't see a problem with that; there's no point in trying to be as subtle with his capture now. Not when he presses up against her, mouth moving away from her shoulder to suck lightly on the surface of her neck. Not when his hands are sliding under his shirt to journey over the expanse of skin underneath it.

 

.

 

Her breath hitches again and this time it takes her s little longer to find her footing. She clears her throat, a quiet hum leaving her lips as she tilts her head to give him more access to her neck. There's an answer on the tip of her tongue, an answer that just doesn't seem to want to pass her lips without a moan accompanying it. So instead she pressed back against him, arches her back ever so slightly as his hands slide under his own shirt.

 

.

 

Smirking, his hands remain as featherlight as he can manage as they draw over her hips, up her sides, one of them eventually starting the trek down to her thighs, small circles being traced just outside her inner thigh. His mouth remains somewhere on her neck throughout, leaving one place to make home at another once he's satisfied with the mark he's left behind, allowing himself to take some time with this.

 

.

 

Her grip on the counter becomes tighter as his hands run over her body, and she gasps softly at the circling of his fingers on her inner thigh. She wishes she could hate him, wishes that she hadn't invited him into her home and her life. "Asshole." She hisses, though there's no bite to it as she arches her back into him, head tilting again despite the stinging of the one place he'd just settled.

 

.

 

His sudden laugh is largely lost to the pleased moan he emits as his tongue darts out to taste skin again. It's true, and not a statement he would put too much effort into trying to deny, especially not when she's the one saying it, not when she's this close and his fingers have somehow found a way to slip upwards. Slippery as they are, it was inevitable that they'd briefly settle on her clit, but they're a fleeting presence. A gentle press and his fingers are gone, lower now, taking their time exploring like they've found something new that's piqued their interest.

 

.

 

She half hisses as his tongue meets her skin again, and that his wandering hands have decided on a very particular, very sensitive spot. She doesn't have much time to complain, a moan lost in a sharp intake of air as he pressed against her, only to be gone seconds later. She should have expected this, should have made better use of her own clothing so that maybe they'd be able to have breakfast just once. "Yongsoo." She mumbles, parting her legs slightly at his touch.

 

.

 

In the back of his mind, he sees the option to leave things as they are. It wouldn't be ideal, especially not for her, but they could always continue once breakfast was over and done with. It was the responsible choice, and his window of opportunity to take it was closing rapidly. "Mhm?" Though the angle isn't ideal, his thumb returns to her clit seconds before he has one of his fingers is slowly entering her. He figures he can let her make the choice for them both.

 

.

 

While her head is telling her she should continue breakfast at least before she allows Yongsoo to proceed with the movement of his finger, her body has something else in mind. At the feel of his thumb back on her, she involuntarily arches into him, a shaky breath leaving her lips as one of his fingers is now inside her. "More." She mumbles, hips moving of their own accord to attempt get some kind of movement.

 

.

 

Pleased with the answer he's been given, he lifts his mouth from her skin to watch her face as he obliges with the request, to a small extent. More is sliding a second finger into her warmth before he curls them slightly and proceeds to set a purposefully leisure pace, taking his time to enjoy the feeling of having her around part of him.

 

.

 

She responds with another moan, and she lifts the front of his shirt up slightly as though it would cause any obstruction anyway. She doesn't move, despite her body wanting him to pick up the pace already. Instead, she simply enjoys the feeling of his fingers inside of her, takes comfort in knowing that it won't end there. And if it does, she need only ask him nicely enough to have it back.

 

.

 

He thinks he might like returning to this later, when she more or less refuses to move and he wouldn't want to be too far from her lips at any given time. The thought of that, of what would have preceded such a scenario, rattles the coil of need within him. "Step back," and with one final drag of his fingers, he slides them out, putting some space between the two of them as he cleans his fingers off.

 

.

 

She waits for a moment, body growing accustomed to no longer having his fingers inside of her. She doesn't do as she's told right away, instead she huffs out s few unhappy breaths, before letting go of the counter and stepping back like she's asked. She looks at him over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow, completely forgetting the real reason she was in the kitchen in the first place.

 

.

 

With the space now available to him, Yongsoo carefully steps between the counter and Minseo. He cups both of her cheeks in his hands to gently turn her head and offers her a low and only faintly teasing 'thank you' for her eventual cooperation before he's kissing her, deep and languid even with the incessant hunger that's chasing after him, urging him to cater to it  _ now _ rather than the not so distant later he has in mind.

 

.

 

She watches him closely, barely even ready for the kiss that knocks the air out of her. But she returns it hungrily, closing the space between them to press her hips against his own. She returns her hands to the counter, now trapping him between her and it, a soft moan escaping her as he kisses her.

 

.

 

"Always, with you," it's a whispered slap on the wrist that he gives when he pulls away for only a second, a second he spends admiring the look on her face before he's kissing her again. He's not entirely sure what he's referring to when he says it - the cage he's suddenly been locked into so she could keep him where he was; the way her hips so easily coax a thrust from his own in response; how much he  _ wants _ when she's involved.

 

.

 

She's not ready for him to break the kiss, and she doesn't care about the soft scold which she barely even hears at this point. She doesn't have time to answer anyway because his lips are back on hers. And she's returning the kiss with the same need as before. She chokes out another moan as their hips connect again and she's pulling away from the kiss to bury her face in his neck, biting at the skin. She softly breathes his name against his skin.

 

.

 

Hands tumble down from her face, under the shirt she's wearing and soon they're holding firmly onto her hips. He's unsure about whether he wants to encourage having their hips meet again, or stop her from allowing her hips to press into his. "You plan on keeping me here?" He finds himself asking, breathless, and his voice is already starting to wear.

 

.

 

"You plan on doing something about that situation in your pants?" She hits back, kissing up his neck, along his jaw and then to his lips again. She only holds the kiss for a moment before she's tugging st his lower lip, hands reaching between them to hook her thumbs under the band of the boxers he's still wearing.

 

.

 

Right, his formidable one-track minded plan that managed to get magnificently derailed by the woman that stood at the very center of the aforementioned plan. "I was planning on it, but  _ someone," _ he trails off to steal another kiss from her, tugging at her lip in kind as he pulls back, "got a little distracting."

 

.

 

She laughs softly, the thumbs which are hooked under his boxers tugging down to remove the offensive item of clothing. She pushes them down just enough so that she can wrap her hand around him without any obstruction. "Maybe you should get a better attention span." She mumbles, kissing him deeply as she begins to move her hand. "And maybe next time don't put me in a position of dominance."

 

.

 

Fingers press into her skin, as if he could find balance from holding onto her tighter than he already was, as if digging into her hips would shut her up. Because Yongsoo doesn't plan on heeding a word she's saying - he doesn't need the 'better' attention span or a way out, not when the consequences of his miscalculations only reap their own special brand of benefits.

 

.

 

She grins at the feeling of fingers pressing into her hips, the kiss she'd been lost in a thing of the past as she looks up at him, biting her own lip as she watches his face, thumb sliding over the head of his cock, before her hand returns to a steady rhythm.

 

.

 

A part of him wants to cling onto a facade of composure for as long as he can manage it, wants to stare right back at her until his body physically cannot maintain the act for a second longer. But Yongsoo figures there's still time to get back at her for this, so he relents, allows his eyes to flutter shut and his bottom lip to be sucked in and trapped between his teeth, the groan that follows muffled by it.

 

.

 

Her need to make him suffer is completely overpowered by the sheer enjoyment of the look on his face, the muffled groan and the way he bites his lip. It's a lot of she enjoys about him and so much more. She continues to pump her hand, thumb repeating its earlier course once more to brush off the precum that's collected. She releases him, popping her thumb into her mouth and cleaning it with her tongue. After pulling her hand from her mouth, she licks her lips.

 

.

 

After he blinks his eyes open at the loss of contact, one of Yongsoo's hands reaches up to cup her cheek in his palm, his eyes still trained on her lips. "I owe you." He's a little sad that he has to cut this short, but again, he reminds himself that a later exists and this is not what he's supposed to be doing right now. He's then reaching down to further pull down his boxers, and keeps his mouth busy with her neck until his underwear is pooled around his ankles.

 

.

 

"Mhm." She hums, head tilting as he kisses her neck, eyes closing as she lifts her arms to rest on his shoulders. She's already pressing her hips to his once she feels the fabric of his underwear touch her own feet, a light gasp leaving her lips as she comes into contact with him. "Big time." She breathes.

 

.

 

Though he should have expected it, he was dealing with Minseo after all, the contact will catches him of guard. "I'll work on it." He doesn't do much about it though, nothing beyond nipping at her neck before he pulls away. He steps out of his boxers and pushes them to one side before he's prying her hands off his shoulders and stepping behind her again.

 

.

 

She laughs and it's soft and knowing because anything he does from his point onwards will be repayment for anything she's ever done for and to him. She watches him as he moves, closing the gap that is now free between herself and the kitchen counter. She keeps her head turned as much as she can to look at him.

 

.

 

"As cute as I am," Yongsoo mumbles, taking himself into his hand to assist in guiding his cock to her entrance, "I don't think even  _ I'm _ worth..." and he has to stop, he has to stop as he presses in and it's barely anything but already it feels like too much. This is what he gets for allowing himself to wander off course - being more keyed up than he'd like to be. "...hurting your neck over." He murmurs in a long sigh as he slides further in, moving his hands to rest beside hers on the counter once he was fully sheathed.

 

.

 

She shifts slightly to part her legs a little, and there's a brief gasp once he's inside her, though it's way more shallow than she wanted at this point. She laughs but it's broken with the start of s moan as he pushes further inside of her, and her hands ball into fists while she waits for her body to settle. She turns her head to face in front of her, rolling her eyes playfully now she can process his words. "How modest of you." She hisses.

 

.

 

"I've been trying," his head falls onto his shoulder once she's facing ahead, and he's mildly irritated by the curtain of fabric standing between his mouth and having more of her skin to touch, to taste. He presses a kiss against it and works out his frustrations another way. "I'm glad," he pauses, his growing smile creeping into his voice as he slowly draws out. "You finally," a shaky exhale as he takes his time entering her again, before pulling back and thrusting into her again, sudden enough that he shudders at the feeling. "Noticed."

 

.

 

She's expecting it but it still makes her moan each time he draws out and enters her. She moves her hands to the edge of the counter so she can grip onto something. " _ fuck _ ." She gasps, her legs shaking slightly as she keeps herself upright, the sheer need for more of him making her feel weaker. "Yongsoo,  _ please _ "

 

.

 

It's a matter of ordering. Hands move away from the counter and onto the front of his shirt, his trusts remaining relatively shallow as he undoes button after button, just enough to let him pull it further down her arms without damaging anything - he happens to like this shirt when it isn't being a nuisance. He only starts to focus on finding a more satisfying rhythm for the both of them once his hands are back on the counter and his mouth is free to kiss down the back of her neck.

 

.

 

She doesn't even realise that his hands are busy removing the final bit of clothing keeping them from skin on skin contact. It isn't until she's moving her arms so that he  can discard the material that she really notices that it's no longer there. She arches into him as he kisses down her neck, hands returning to clutch at the edge of the kitchen counter. She moans his name softly, and it's direct and has every intention of urging him to pick up the pace of his hips.

 

.

 

He mumbles something about patience into her skin before trying to drive his point home with a timed thrust that is everything he's trying to delay, just for a little while longer. His breathing is harsh when he rests his head on her shoulder, somehow still enjoying the feeling of being inside her as much as, if not more, than he did the first time, and the several more times after that. They might have the rest of the day to themselves but that's no reason not to overindulge in what he has right now.

 

.

 

She starts to scoff at the word patience which she hears muffled against her skin, but it's cut off with a guttural moan as he thrusts into her. Her arm shakes as her grip tightens on the edge of the kitchen counter, head falling forward and legs parting more. "God." She hisses through her teeth, leaning back just enough so she can turn her head. "Yongsoo." She breathes, and it's a quiet request for him to kiss her.

 

.

 

His lips take a trip and visit her cheek, her jaw, move to the other side of her neck so he can enjoy covering it in kisses as well. Yongsoo isn't sure it will fulfill the want she has, but he hopes it doesn't. Not when he's concentrated on building up his rhythm, not quite slow but not fast either, but deep enough that his kisses are frequently interrupted by a groan of effort and pleasure leaving them. It wouldn't be fair to give her  _ everything _ she wanted all at once.

 

.

 

It's not quite what she wants but she has i choice but to accept it. Which she does with soft choked moans each time his lips connect with her skin. She only returns her hands to the counter when it becomes too much and yet too little for her all at once. She balls her hands into fists, back arching slightly to accommodate him more, trying to get as much from him as she can while he keeps his own rhythm going.

 

.

 

Sometimes, Yongsoo finds himself mildly curious about how someone would describe the science of all of this - why the way her body moves causes his own to move with it, as if scared she might curl and disappear; how every moan of hers gives him shivers that tingle around his lips and down to his toes. He moves a hand to her waist as his patience for his own delaying antics begins to wane, curiosity now itching to see how her body would react to his hips gradually moving faster, his teeth sinking into her shoulder.

 

.

 

Minseo feels every inch of patience leave her body as his hand rests on her waist. The gradual pace change is small but her hips involuntarily jolt, causing the moan which was already leaving her lips to cut off in a pleasant choke. "Faster." She breathes, and it's more of s plea than a demand. She can already feel the familiar pooling in her stomach, the kind she knows will return numerous times before yongsoo even reaches his climax once.

 

.

 

The thought of giving her a refresher on his very quick look over of the concept of patience crosses his mind. Yongsoo is quick to discard it, his other hand now moving to hold her waist as well. They fall in time to her hips before his grip tightens just enough to allow him to partially guide her movements and keep them in time with his thrusts.

 

.

 

It's exactly what she needs at this point, her hips now moving in sync with his own, each thrust hitting the spot that makes her release a strangled noise of ecstasy. Minseo squeezes her eyes shut as one perfectly timed thrust crumbles at the wall and she's pushed over the edge for the first time that morning. The shudders that pulse through her body take the rhythm out of sorts and she's gripping one of his hands on her waist to hold herself upright, his name leaving her lips as though it's some swear word she's not allowed to say. Once her train of thought returns to the station, she leans forward again, both hands back on the edge of the kitchen counter.

 

.

 

His thrusts slow but he doesn't stop, not until she's let go of his hand and he's leaning forward to chase after the feeling of her back close to his chest; close enough that he swears he can almost feel her breathing just as much as he hears it. He stays as still as he can for a moment, pressing a soft kiss against her hair and then her neck. "You okay?"

 

.

 

She laughs and it's shaky as she gets her breath back, nodding in reply. "Perfect." She mumbles although there's nothing but truth to it. She likes the closeness, and as much as she enjoys him being behind her she tries to dismiss how much she wants to face him. "There's plenty more where that came from babe."

 

.

 

"Mm. There's still breakfast to get through, though." He manages to find the rest of his voice as he says it, only to lose the semblance of composure he had when his hips move back slightly. There's one more thrust that he allows himself before pulling out entirely, breath catching in his throat as he does. "We... we should probably do something about that, hm?"

 

.

 

She huffs when he pulls out, body shuddering as it comes to term with the complete lack of  _ him _ inside of her. She turns slowly to face him, back against the counter and a pout on her lips. She doesn't even glance at the breakfast which has been on low heat the whole time and will probably be ruined at this point. "Maybe. But to leave you like that would be a crime." She smiles at him, looking him up and down for a second before pulling herself to sit on the kitchen counter. "You can save breakfast if you want to, though."

 

.

 

His eyes follow her as she makes herself comfortable on top of the counter, and he makes sure to keep his fingers tracing light circles over her thighs. "I can do without," he answers, mouth closing in on her collarbones, "it's you I want." He whispers it against skin before his kisses are trailing down her chest, and then he's pulling away entirely, too soon.

 

.

 

She smiles as he speaks, legs parting slightly as the gentle circles on her thighs send ticklish shivers up her spine. He isn't there long enough for her hands to become lost in his hair, he's already pulled back before she can wrap her legs around him to bring him closer and get what she wants. " _ Yongsoo. _ "

 

.

 

"I know, I know." Two fingers trace up the inside of Minseo's left thigh and they're light and unassuming until they're sliding over the slickness at the apex of her thighs. It almost feels like they're back to some kind of beginning now, with Yongsoo collecting enough on his fingers to temporarily sate him when he draws his fingers away and pops them into his mouth. He hums as he licks away the taste of her, and returns both his hands to her thighs once he's done. "But we're moving first."

 

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of sex happens. breakfast does, eventually, also happen.


End file.
